


Vita nel Nuovo Mondo

by BrokenApeiron



Category: Fallout 3
Genre: Ghoul Sex, M/M, Pre-War
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenApeiron/pseuds/BrokenApeiron
Summary: Barrett non è felice. La fine del mondo gli donerà una nuova vita.





	

Gli alberi erano scossi da una lieve brezza, quel giorno. Barrett stava passeggiando per le strade del suo quartiere, il giornale sottobraccio. La guerra lo preoccupava. Preoccupava tutti, a dire il vero. E al tempo stesso non era abbastanza vicina per farli tremare veramente. Erano tutti discorsi superficiali, come quelli riguardanti il tempo.  
"Oh, la Cina continua ad attaccare. Per fortuna che abbiamo un armamento nucleare più grosso, noi."  
"Sì, non oseranno di certo venire ad attaccarci fin qui. E poi ci sono i Vault, no? La Vault-Tec ci proteggerà."  
"Ho sentito dire che sono molto attenti nelle selezioni. Sia del personale, che degli abitanti. Spero tanto che mi prendano."  
A Barrett la cosa interessava sì e no, non gli piacevano gli uomini della Vault-Tec e quelle rare volte che si era avvcinato a quei tipi aveva sentito odore di balla lontano un miglio.  
La guerra lo preoccupava, nel senso che gli mancava essere in azione. Era stato congedato con "onore" dopo aver ucciso un commilitone. Non avevano potuto smerdarlo troppo, però, perché i comunisti che aeveva sotterrato erano troppi perché un novizio gli rovinasse la carriera e il nome. E poi, non era colpa sua. Il tipo lo aveva provocato, e lui lo aveva avvertito.  
Se il ragazzetto aveva tendenze suicide, lui non poteva farci niente.  
La sua spiegazione, tuttavia, non aveva convinto il capo, che lo aveva gentilmente rimandato a casa. Barrett si fermò davanti al suo pacifico quartiere, osservando gli alberi verdi e il sole che scaldava lentamente l'erba e le case bianche.  
Gli prudeva la mano. Avrebbe voluto tanto avere un mitra in quel momento...  
L'onda d'urto che lo colpì lo fece quasi cadere a terra. Si girò, osservando nugoli di uccelli alzarsi in volo fino ad oscurare il cielo.  
Un altro colpo gli fece perdere l'equilibrio, e cadde supino sull'asfalto, i sensi in allerta. Dietro gli ultimi merli, una luce forte si stava alzando, allargandosi in un gigantesco fungo di fumo.  
Quei bastardi! Avevano finito la guerra senza di l-  
  
Un dolore al braccio. Una puntura.  
"Cazzo fai, stronzo...!"  
La voce di una donna si levò in un urlo, e Barrett aprì un occhio con difficoltà. Era tutto molto sfocato, ma riusciva a riconoscere i colori della figura minuta che si dimenava con movimenti convulsi, e l'odore che aveva era decisamente quello di una donna, anche se meno profumata del solito. Era un'infermiera che cercava di allontanarsi dalla sua presa, le lacrime agli occhi.  
"Che cazzo fai, mh? Mi vuoi avvelenare?"  
Chiese con un ringhio basso, tentando a fatica di sollevare anche la palpebra destra. La donna gridò qualcosa, e un altro paio di mani lo tennero fermo, iniettandogli qualcos'altro.  
Poi, il buio.  
  
"Non possiamo tenerlo qui."  
"È un paziente. È rimasto tre mesi, perché dovremmo abbandonarlo ora-"  
"Hai visto che cosa è diventato? Non sappiamo se sia contagioso, dobbiamo salvaguardare tutti gli altri. Il benessere di molti in cambio di pochi, non è sempre stato così?"  
Barrett provò lentamente ad aprire gli occhi. Le palpebre scorrevano con un po' di difficoltà, ma riuscì a mettere a fuoco prima rispetto all'altro risveglio. Cosa era successo? Lo avevano sedato per quanto...? Figli di puttana.  
Cercando di non fare rumore, si mise lentamente a sedere. Indossava un camice medico, che lo copriva fino alle caviglie. La stanza era buia, e vedeva a malapena i contorni degli oggetti. Intorno a lui sembrava non esserci nulla di utile, nemmeno un paio di forbici. Poggiò con fatica le palme dei piedi a terra, e provò a mettersi in piedi. Fece forza sulle braccia, dalle quali sentì provenire un lieve crack. Imprecò sottovoce, dandosi una lieve spinta per sostenersi sulle proprie gambe. Ondeggiò in avanti, e trovò sicurezza nel muro di cartongesso che aveva vicino. Seguì le voci che continuavano a bisbigliare, cercando una porta.  
"Carla, possiamo metterlo in isolamento, vedere se ha ancora un cervello che funziona. Se proprio non vuoi vederlo come una persona, perché non provi a considerarlo una cavia?"  
"Cavia un cazzo, stronzo." Sussurrò Barrett con un ringhio, trovando una porta chiusa, che aprì con un leggero cigolio.  
Le luci del corridoio erano messe male. Alcune erano parzialmente staccate dal soffitto, altre lampeggiavano in continuazione. L'onda d'urto doveva averle danneggiate non poco. Chissà come era messo l'esterno. Conosceva le bombe nucleari americane, le aveva viste in azione, ma non era mai stato nel loro raggio d'effetto. Era su un elicottero, o a miglia di distanza. Questa doveva essere stata lanciata vicinissima al centro abitato.  
Furtivamente attraversò il corridoio, afferrando un bisturi poggiato su un tavolino insieme a delle siringhe e della garza. Avrebbe peferito un'arma da fuoco, ma sapeva adattarsi. Presto scivolò nell'ingresso dell'ospedale, dove le luci erano accese ma non era presente nessuno. Il rumore che percepiva indicava un bel viavai nei piani superiori. Quanti feriti dovevano esserci ancora, dopo tre mesi?  
"Tre mesi, cazzo... Sono rimasto fuori gioco per così tanto?"  
Si chiese, il tono basso e ringhiante che sembrava non volerlo abbandonare. Superò il banco d'accettazione e decise di approfittare dell'assenza della gente. Si infilò in quello che sperava essere uno sgabuzzino, e cercò qualcosa di utile. Infilò in una ventiquattrore abiti estivi, altri oggetti contundenti e una bottiglia d'acqua che aveva trovato dietro il bancone.  
Si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno, e sgattaiolò fuori, nel buio della notte.  
  
La stanchezza aveva preso il sopravvento. Si era addormentato in uno stanzino nascosto nella stazione della metropolitana più vicina, più al caldo rispetto all'esterno. Il freddo era arrivato, e il silenzio che regnava assoluto non gli piaceva per nulla. Tutti gli animali erano morti? Le luci funzionavano ancora, oppure qualcuno aveva attivato un generatore d'emergenza. Si svegliò solo ore dopo, incapace di dire se fosse giorno o notte. La prima cosa che fece fu passarsi le mani sugli occhi, per poi aprire la ventiquattrore per tirarne fuori il bottino. Si bevve metà bottiglia, e prese le mutande ed i pantaloni che aveva rubato. Si tirò su la camicia verde, scoprendo le gambe, e sentì il cuore perdere un battito.  
Non aveva quasi più pelle, ma i muscoli e la carne si erano fusi assieme, in un quadro orribile e disgustoso. Le forma generale era ancora quella umana, ma sembrava che la parte interna del suo corpo fosse uscita, sostituendo la superficie rosea e pelosa che conosceva. I piedi, un po' più ossuti, sembravano aver fatto la stessa fine. Con un senso crescente di panico sollevò quasi grattandosi il torace la tunica, osservando con ansia i genitali. Il membro, poggiato placidamente sul lato, aveva lo stesso aspetto rovinato delle gambe, ma sembrava non passarsela troppo male. Lo sollevò con una mano - anche quella tumefatta - e lo osservò da varie angolazioni. La pelle era rovinata come da bruciature, ma il glande era ancora sano sotto il prepuzio butterato.  
Rilasciò un sospiro di sollievo, andando a carezzarsi i testicoli per poi rilassarsi completamente nel sentirli ancora al loro posto. Meno lisci, meno tondi, ma ancora integri.  
Senza accorgersene si era appoggiato con la testa sulla valigetta. Guardò il soffitto, fino a vedere quasi solo la luce giallastra. Con la mano destra prese a risalire lungo il proprio corpo, tastando l'addome, il petto e la gola. Non poteva vedersi, ma sentiva lo stesso pattern di carne fusa e staccata in maniera quasi uniforme. Fece un singhiozzo, per poi sollevare entrambe le mani e lentamente poggiarle sul viso.  
Il bilancio era peggio di quello che si aspettasse. Non aveva più il naso, al suo posto un incavo coperto di un sottile strato di pelle che ancora stava ricrescendo. Poteva ancora crescere...? Guarire? Salì con le dita fino a toccarsi la fronte. I capelli che aveva erano caduti quasi del tutto, lasciandolo praticamente calvo, se non per pochi ciuffi che gli ricadevano su tutto il cranio.  
Con lentezza portò le mani nuovamente sul pavimento di cemento, rimanendo a guardare le tubature sopra di lui e la luce che lo accecava.  
Respirò profondamente per qualche secondo, prima di recuperare con una mano le mutande pulite. Se le infilò lentamente, per poi tirarsi su e riprendere ad indossare gli abiti. Decise subito che ne avrebbe dovuti trovare altri, quelli erano troppo fragili.  
E magari anche un'arma degna di questo nome, non un cazzo di bisturi che aveva troppo poco raggio.  
Se non tagliava la giugulare subito, con un bisturi ce ne avrebbe messo di tempo ad ammazzare qualcuno.  
  
Il mondo era cambiato. In meglio, secondo Barrett. Niente più casette bianche del cazzo, niente più congedo, niente di niente.  
L'unica cosa che contava ora era il numero di proiettili, del buon cibo e un numero di tappi abbastanza alto da permettergli da bere.  
Ben presto il denaro contante aveva perso valore, e per la generazione successiva, quella nata nell'apocalisse, il tappo era la nuova valuta. Ben presto si era accorto che l'umanità rimasta era poca, pochissima. I più avevano risposto all'istinto di sopravvivenza che diceva loro di razziare e depredare per il bene della propria famiglia. Era normale trovare persone appese per il collo ad un gancio, la casa ribaltata e i vicini stranamente più ricchi di materiale e risorse.  
Nel nuovo mondo che si era creato vigeva la legge del più forte. E Barrett, che aveva recuperato un fucile d'assalto e un'armatura da combattimento, era pronto a dimostrare a chiunque che disturbarlo non era una buona idea.  
"Fanculo al congedo."  
Aveva detto mentre sparava all'ennesimo predone.  
"Ora, se mi va, vi ammazzo tutti."  
Una cosa che aveva notato, durante gli anni che passavano, era come l'età non gli gravasse più sulle spalle. Mentre gli umani che lo circondavano invecchiavano e morivano, lui continuava la sua vita con la stessa energia che aveva il giorno dell'esplosione.  
C'erano voluti decenni perché il loro nuovo nome fosse riconosciuto e usato ovunque. Un ghoul, era adesso.  
Scoprire di non essere il solo lo aveva fatto stare un po' meglio. A quanto pare parecchie persone erano state investite dalle radiazioni, ed invece di morire avevano assunto l'aspetto di zombi. I pro erano vita molto, molto lunga, forse illimitata, e una particolare affinità con le radiazioni. Aveva incontrato gruppi che preferivano vivere nelle vicinanze di rifiuti nucleari, perché dicevano li facesse stare bene. Barrett non aveva ancora verificato, ma doveva ammettere che anche lui si sentiva rinvigorito quando un occasionale Splendente emanava ondate radioattive.  
Non ricordava quanti anni fossero passati dall'apocalisse, ma sicuramente un buon numero: il terreno era ben diverso, gli scarafaggi più grandi e le mucche iniziavano a mostrare strani segni, tipo... Tipo due musi. I bambini umani li chiamavano bramini, ora. Quel giorno stava cercando un po' di cibo in scatola nelle case abbandonate, il fido fucile d'assalto sulla schiena e i sensi ben all'erta.  
Mentre scavava sotto una montagna di calcinacci sentì il suono di uno sparo, non troppo lontano. Si inginocchiò subito, avvicinandosi alla finestra rotta per osservare la situazione. In strada c'era un gruppetto che circondava un ghoul con un abito bianco, che in terra cercava di trascinarsi lontano dagli aggressori. Alcuni di loro avevano un'arma puntata contro la sua testa, mentre un ghoul vestito un po' meglio cercava di comunicare con la vittima. Barrett provò ad avvicinarsi, fino a che non riuscì a sentire il loro dialogo.  
"Dove diavolo volevi andare, Murphy? Tu lavori per me, non hai diritto di andartene in giro per la Zona Contaminata, non sei libero. Con questa fuga mi costringi a prendere provvedimenti, capisci? Ti devo legare in un fienile, ad una carcassa di bramino? Ti devo sguinzagliare contro i cani? Ti potrebbero strappare di dosso quella poca carne che ti ritrovi, e farti tornare la voglia di lavorare seriamente."  
Barrett sentì a malapena la risposta tremante del disgraziato, che perdeva sangue dal braccio che gli avevano colpito.  
Scivolò dietro il gruppetto, mentre la discussione continuava. Velocemente tirò fuori una granata, e con un colpo perfetto la fece scivolare tra le gambe di una donna in armatura da predone.  
L'esplosione fece saltare gli arti di tre persone, e nel tempo di rendersi conto dell'accaduto altri due erano già a terra. Barrett li abbatté con precisione chirurgica, svuotando il caricatore finché non era rimasto che il Ghoul, solo e senza più il suo gruppetto a sostenerlo.  
"Aspetti-- Possiamo parlar-"  
Il suono del colpo riecheggiò tra le strade deserte. Barrett iniziò a frugare nei cadaveri, raccogliendo armature, tappi, oggetti ed armi. Murphy, a terra, aveva osservato la scena in silenzio, rigido, respirando il più silenziosamente che poteva. Non aveva ancora parlato, e Barrett immaginò che avesse paura di essere giustiziato anche lui. Solo quando arrivò all'ultimo cadavere la voce roca tipica dei ghoul si alzò, raggiungendo il guerriero.  
"... Grazie. Mi hai salvato, loro... Mi obbligavano a rimanere con loro, a sintetizzare una droga che funziona meglio... Per noi."  
Barrett non lo degnò di uno sguardo, ma capì che si era alzato da terra e avvicinato. Quando fu abbastanza vicino sollevò gli occhi, per controllare che non facesse scherzi. Aveva l'aspetto di uno che ci sapeva fare con la scienza, con quegli occhiali e quella camicia.  
"Cosa sei, una specie di scienziato da strapazzo?"  
Chiese con la sua massima gentilezza. Quello fece una mezza risata, tenendosi il braccio ferito.  
"Un poco. Sono un dilettante, mi divertivo a fare qualche esperimento di chimica prima della guerra. Io sono Murphy, comunque."  
Barrett finì di ripulire i cadaveri, e si caricò tutto sulle spalle.  
"Barrett. Ti accompagno fino a... Dove andrai, ora che sei libero?"  
Chiese, non riuscendo particolarmente ad accettare il piano di lasciarlo rientrare da solo.  
Murphy fece una smorfia di dolore, per poi guardarsi attorno.  
"Non mi serve andare in un accampamento. Dopo ciò che è successo, voglio restare da solo. Nessuno deve vedere di nuovo le mie abilità come un modo per far soldi. Ciò che guadagnerò dai miei Ultrajet andrà nelle mie sole tasche. Mi servirebbe un posto isolato, ben nascosto."  
Barrett si grattò il retro del collo, passandosi le dita sui buchi nella pelle che ormai conosceva bene.  
"Le stazioni delle metropolitane sono abbandonate. I ghoul Ferali abbondano lì, e quelli di certo non vorranno mettere le mani sui tuoi tappi."  
Sghignazzò appena. Murphy gli sorrise, e lui si trovò a ricambiare.  
Non ricordava l'ultima volta che aveva sorriso, ora che ci pensava.  
  
La stazione Seneca nordovest non era piena di ghoul, ma era connessa con la stazione di Meresti, dove girava voce che nascondesse un gruppo di creature terribili e mortali. Dicerie o no, ai due serviva un posto nascosto senza scocciatori, e quella sembrava una buona scelta. C'erano dei ratti talpa, ma bastava non entrare nella loro zona - o tirare fuori il fucile - ed il problema era subito risolto. Vicino ai bagni, nei quali per qualche motivo continuava ad arrivare l'acqua, era presente una stanza abbastanza grande per ospitare il laboratorio di Murphy. Barrett apprese che nonostante il suo lavoro fosse un altro, la passione per la chimica di Murphy lo aveva reso estremamente valente nel post apocalisse. La droga era un commercio molto florido, e tra i ghoul l'effetto del Jet era meno efficace che sugli umani, e l'invenzione del novello scienziato aveva tutte le possibilità per fiorire in un bel giro di tappi.  
Il ghoul che lo aveva quasi ucciso aveva deciso di sfruttarne le capacità per guadagnarci lui, intrappolandolo in un complesso di case abbandonate e tenendo tutto il ricavato. All'ennesima fuga aveva deciso di dargli una lezione esemplare, e anche se Murphy era sicuro che non sarebbe morto, aveva avuto molta paura.  
Barrett si era trovato a giustificarsi per l'averlo salvato. Diceva che lo aveva fatto per derubare un gruppo distratto, che era un bel colpo facile. Ma Murphy sembrava pensare diversamente. Lo aveva ringraziato per la gentilezza, e visto il suo braccio fuori uso, gli aveva fatto una proposta non poi così indecente.  
Lo avrebbe assunto come guardia del corpo, per difenderlo da futuri attacchi, e il suo compito sarebbe stato aiutarlo con le questioni di tutti giorni, dal cibo alla preparazione dell'Ultrajet. Soprattutto in quei giorni, che era ferito e non poteva lavorare bene. Barrett prese il suo tempo per pensarci. Se il prodotto iniziava a circolare, Murphy avrebbe fatto un mucchio di tappi, e l'avrebbe sempre ben pagato. Non era quello che voleva fin da quando era umano, in fin dei conti? Vivere con la possibilità di uccidere chi voleva, di avere l'arma sempre in mano? Si era stancato di andare in giro a cercare oggetti del periodo prebellico, perché scavare nei rifiuti non era proprio il suo modo ideale di passare il tempo.  
E poi Murphy gli piaceva. Riconosceva la sua abilità, e lo aveva addirittura invitato nella sua cucina. Avrebbe potuto imparare anche lui un po' di scienza. Gli disse di sì. La stazione Seneca sarebbe diventata la sua nuova casa.  
  
Erano passati un po' di mesi, e gli affari sembravano effettivamente funzionare. Murphy aveva fatto dei patti con alcuni mercanti: Barrett sarebbe andato a consegnare loro gli Ultrajet in un punto stabilito, in modo che non scoprissero la posizione del suo laboratorio. Ad ogni suo ritorno, il loro gruzzolo aumentava. Barrett era soddisfatto. Gli piaceva vivere lì, mangiare ratto talpa arrosto insieme al suo amico che parlava per entrambi. Murphy provò a chiedergli un paio di volte sul suo passato, ma lui evitò sempre di rispondere. L'altro capì l'antifona, e non chiese più. Barrett apprezzò il suo rispetto, e allo stesso modo ascoltò i racconti della vita dello scienziato. La sera barricava il laboratorio, per poi stendersi sul materasso che aveva procurato e abbracciare da dietro il più piccolo ghoul. Gli toccava gentilmente il braccio, tastando la ferita ormai chiusa, una piaga che si univa alle altre centinaia che coprivano il suo corpo. Era sempre curioso riguardo al corpo degli altri ghoul: ognuno aveva delle cicatrici diverse, che decoravano il loro corpo in maniera differente. Murphy, ad esempio, aveva molta più carne esposta sul volto rispetto a lui.  
Negli anni aveva imparato ad accettare il proprio aspetto, ed ora, con il suo protetto, stava imparando ad apprezzare anche quello degli altri ghoul. Gli umani per lui erano lontani, quasi un'altra specie. Li chiamava pelle liscia, li evitava, memore di una caccia alle streghe ed un ostracismo che si era protratto negli anni. Ma riflettere esteticamente sul corpo di un ghoul? Era tutta un'altra cosa.  
Eppure, toccare la pelle di Murphy era tutta un'altra cosa. Ormai era diventata un'abitudine, carezzargli piano il braccio ferito, stringergli appena i polsi, tenendo il volto contro il suo collo. Murphy si addormentava più sereno, sentendolo vicino.  
Quella sera, però, sentì da parte dell'altro qualcosa di diverso. Era più rigido, in tensione. Barrett piegò appena la testa, cercando silenziosamente di capire cosa non andasse. Quando Murphy si girò a guardarlo, rimase ad esplorare i suoi occhi, appena ciechi senza le lenti. Non aveva mai avuto un grande sesto senso, ma in quel momento comprese cosa il suo protetto voleva.  
Lentamente, scese sopra di lui, infilando delicatamente una mano in mezzo alle sue gambe.  
Per Barrett l'apocalisse era una vecchia amica: gli aveva donato un motivo per vivere, adrenalina da vendere, e forse un fragile amore. Tutto quello che nel vecchio mondo non avrebbe potuto trovare.


End file.
